The Great Boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel!
by grain.teabubz
Summary: Lucy meets Natsu for lunch with an angry fire in her belly after her AP Literature class. Natsu (the amazing, incredible, 100% and 11 out of 10 boyfriend that he is) comforts his damsel in fury during the eating period on that school day. Note: there are a few curse words but it won't be too bad. Beware of cringes! I hope you enjoy : ) [One-Shot w/ NaLu]


Lucy was as red as hot sauce when she came stomping out of her class to meet me at the school's bench for lunch. I mean this wasn't the first time but knowing her with that class, it's a pain on her behind. I guess this school year is getting under her skin, but knowing her she won't let it distract her from her ambitions. She's cool like that! She finally sat down and puffed her cheeks, how cute. I leaned forward a bit to look up just to see her entire face. She didn't bother to look at my face, not yet any way knowing my beautiful princess.

"So Lucy what's up with you?"

"Uh. . . stupid Mr. Hoe gave me a B+ on dumb test."

I stared at the teary-eyed blonde girl who just looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. What a doof. . . Well a pretty doof. Luckily for me, this doof is my girl- _er hem_ , excuse me.

Girlfran- _ER HEM HEM HEM_ ***unattractive old man coughing*** (ew)

Lucy is my _BERGH_.

Okay okay I'll say it normally. Lucy is my. . . girlfriend. Phew, finally said it. Man saying that always makes me feel uncomfortable, I'm not sure how Loke does it. ***shivers*** I stared at Lucy who gave me her cute puppy expression, sheesh she can be so cute. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment while she just brought her knees up to hug them close to her womanly area in the midst of the short silence.

'Like dayum.'

I couldn't wrap my head around it; I don't get why she's so butt-hurt over a B+ from Mr. Sho. Is it because she's never had anything below an A before? Big whoop, I had fun when I spelled D-A-A-B on my report card. She continued to whine, rant and just blow off her steam and being a typical dude with his girl, I just nodded, said "Okay" or "Mhhm" every now and then and I patted her head to comfort her fiery state.

"Can you believe it? I worked so hard for his class, ALL DAY EVERY DAY! I DON'T EVEN PUT THIS MUCH EFFORT INTO AP LITERATURE! He probably hates me. I'm sure he hates me. It's already baaaad enough that he acts like someone shoved a stick up his ass, but he just had to direct his bald-headed fury to me. No wonder his wife left him and his crap. UGH IT'S SO FRUSTRATING GRRRRRRR!"

She fiercely bit on her handkerchief and pulled on it like Happy with his fish whenever someone gets his little blue head red. I laughed and patted her head while looking into her eyes. I smiled at my beautiful girl and wrapped my arm around her shoulders to pull her close. I rested the side of my head on her blonde one. I think she calmed down a bit since I don't hear any huffing or puffing or ranting or talking. Woot woot!

"Hey Luce, everything'll be aight. Don't worry about it too much. Knowing you, that B+ won't even scratch your percentage in that class."

"Hmm, I don't know. . ."

"Well you're in Calculus BC, I'm sure you can count how many A+'s you have in that class compared to that one B+. Honestly, some people would kill for grades like that in one class."

Lucy giggled a little and tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. She smiled brightly at me; noooow she is 100% better. I have done my job today, good job Natsu. Amazing work as usual Dragneel! I returned her smile with my own and put my hand on her small head. Well at least I think it's small or my hand is huge. Meh, not too big of a deal.

"Don't worry Luce~ Everything will work out just fine, especially for you. You end up with good endings, and if you have a bad one you'll just turn it into good anyway. That's just who you are."

"Aw, thanks Natsu."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek before going back to leaning on my chest. She makes me too happy, I'm not sure if she knows how happy she has made me for the past few years.

"Hey Luce."

"Hmm?"

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. Everything is going to be daijoubu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

". . .why?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed some minor cringe (believe me I made myself cringe too) and the good ol' fashion couple humor made your day a bit brighter! My friend told me the poem a little while back and ever since Sunday, I couldn't stop thinking about it so I cri every tim (but I still love him omfg). Well I hope this tiny tiny one-shot was A-okay and have a great day everyone!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


End file.
